How to get that !
by Amygirl234
Summary: It is the holidays and Zoey and friends are staying at PCA (with permission from the Dean of course). This will lead to romance, catastrophies and very weird weirdness. Chapter 3 up!
1. Beginning

How to get that girl!

Chapter One

(authors note- I do not own Zoey 101.)

Logan woke up to the sound of his alarm. "Damn." he mumbled, " forgot it was the holidays and that I can sleep in."

He reached out to batter the alarm clock. However, he was in the top bunk, and so he fell out of bed with a thump and a ,"WAAAAA!"

Logan's "WAAA" woke up Chase and Michael, who also said, "WAAA!" in fright and surprise.

"DUDE!' said the fifteen year old Chase, "I was sleeping!"

Logan didn't say sorry, just noticed he had smashed his mirror.

"Aw NO!" he yelled, "My mirror! It's ruined! Now I can't look at my beautiful self!"

Chase had had absolutely enough of Logan right now, so he threw a pillow at him, which got him in the back of the head.

"WHO," yelled Logan angrily, "DID THAT?

"Chase." said Michael.

Chase had been just about to tell Michael what a blabbermouth he was when Logan leaped on him and started punching him.

"Dude...it...was...only...a...pil..low." he said, between punches by Logan.

"Yeah, but it had YOUR lower-class germs on it!" said Logan.

Chase was outraged. Logan had gone too far! He fought back, hard.

In room 101, the sounds of Chase and Logan knocking the stuffing out of each other woke up Zoey Brooks.

I hope you liked this chapter! I am sorry for the shortness. The next chapters will be much, much longer. Please R+R! (Read and Review!)


	2. Pay the Fine

Chapter 2- Pay the fine

"What are Logan, Chase and Michael doing?" Asked Zoey, more to herself than to her roommates, "It must be them. There isn't anyone else here!'

"Good point Zo." said Dana, shaking her brown hair out of her eyes.

"I say we go look. Isn't going to look a great idea? We HAVE to look!" said Nicole, in her usual over-enthusiastic way.

The girls got into matching outfits. Zoey wore a white top with a pink star on it and a black mini skirt. Dana wore a white top with a black star on it and a black mini skirt, and Nicole wore a white to pwith a yellow star on it and a black mini skirt, then they did their hair and set off for the boys dorm.

In the boys dorm, Chase and Logan had given each other black eyes and dead legs. When the girls knocked on the door Michael answered it, and Zoey was shellshocked at the state of the boys.

Logan was thinking this about Dana, chase was thinking this about Zoey, and Michael was thinking this about Nicole...

"Wow..she looks SO HOT in that skirt."

Zoey looked at Nicole and Dana and said to the boys, "What have you been doing?"

Logan was about to say, "Nothing!" when Michael blurted out, "They were fighting!"

"Why?" Dana questioned.

"I threw a pillow at Logan and he freaked." said Chase.

"Chase-no throwing pillows at people. Logan- don't start fights." said Zoey, then she held out her hand, "You know what comes next"

"No we don't." Logan lied.

"Yes you do." said Zoey, "Pay the fine for fighting. Fifteen dollars. It goes into the jar, and you get it back next week."

Sadly, the boys handed over $15 each, mumbling something about that being a weeks allowance that their parents sent them.

"Fight again, and it's thirty dollars." said Dana, and the girls went off to breakfast.

"We should go too." said chase, getting into a black tee shirt and jeans.

"Agreed." said Michael.

"Seconded." mumbled Logan, and he got dressed too.

_(in the cafeteria)_

Zoey and Chase were sitting at their table when Zoey burst out, "Look out! A huge hamster!"

Chase whirled round, and there, on the couch, was a huge hamster.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" said Chase and he ran.

"Did I do good?" asked Michael, coming up with the hamster puppet.

"You did great Mike." said Zoey, "I'm going to find Chase and tell him it was a joke."

Zoey found Chase cowering by the PCA sign

"It. Was. A . Puppet." she said slowly.

"A...a puppet?" said Chase.

"Yeah, it was a trick." said Zoey, taking his hand and pulling him up.

Chase sighed with relief.

"Come on. Elvis is after your bacon." said Zoey, and she led chase back inside.

(That was a lot beter than last chapter wasn't it? R+R pleeez!)


	3. Deal

Thank you for the reviews everybody! I'm sorry if some of the characters are a bit...Out Of Character, but that's the way I write. I don't mind you complaining . My schoolwork is a bit tied up at the moment, but I will keep updating. I shall try to make the characters more In character.

Chapter 3.

Logan and Michael were sitting on the couch in their room. Logan was watching an action film on the TV and Michael was eating potato chips.

"You know what Logan?" said Michael.

"What?' Logan replied irritably, annoyed Michael had interrupted the TV.

'You should eat more food. You're practically starving yourself." he said, pointing to the health bar Logan had. (Weird, I know. See this)

"You know why i'm not." said Logan.

"Yeah. You're on a diet to make you slimmer and Dana like you." said Michael, in a teasing voice.

"Well , dude, she is hot." said Logan, "And you like Nicole, I mean what is up with that? She is WAY too perky."

Michael shrugged and went back eating potato chips.

_Meanwhile , down at the beach..._

Zoey sat on the sand, working on her tan. It was noon, and the sun was at its highest. She had come here with Chase because they couldn't think of anything else to do.

"YAAAAAA" yelled Chase.

"What is it?" said Zoey, sitting up.

Chase hopped over. There was a crab on his foot.

Zoey laughed,

"It's just a crab Chase. I'll get it." she said, and she picked up the crab and set it down a few meters away from Chase. It scuttled away to the ocean.

"Zoey..." said Chase, thinking this was just the right setting, "I.."

"What?" said a girls voice behind them. Chase looked and saw Dana, now changed into a black top with net sleeves and jeans. (very dana)

"Nothing." said Chase, rather annoyed Dana had interrupted.

"I have to ask you something Chase. NOW!" Dana said fiercely.

"O..ok." said Chase, scared enough of Dana already.

Dana and Chase walked over to a nearby bench.

"I know you like Zoey." said Dana.

"Well...I know you like Logan!" said Chase.

"That's why I called you over here!" said Dana, "If you help me get Logan, i'll help you get Zoey."

"Deal." said Chase.

"What did she want?" asked Zoey.

"She wanted to know the time." lied Chase.

"Whatever." said Zoey and went back to her tan.

Chase looked at Zoey, hoping Dana would keep her word.

What will happen! What will Dana do to get Zoey to like chase and what will Chase do to get Logan and Dana on a date?(He knows Logan likes Dana!) All this in the next chapter!


End file.
